


Everything in life has complications

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dobinky (Dobby/Winky) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Truth!
Relationships: Dobby/Winky (Harry Potter)
Series: Dobinky (Dobby/Winky) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083098





	Everything in life has complications

Our story starts in St Mungo's hospital, Winky has just given birth to a baby girl; but there were some complications and the new parents haven't been able to hold their baby yet.

Winky frowned. "I hope she's doing okay on her own."

Dobby reassured her, "I'm sure the wonderful staff here are taking good care of her."

Winky muttered. "I just hope that she'll make it... Dobby, I can't lose her too."

Dobby grabbed her hand and promised, "We're not going to lose Lucy."

Winky half-heartedly smiled. "I hope you're right."

Dobby told her, "In fact while you were sleeping, the healers said she was steadily improving."

Winky asked, "Really?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes, they even said if she does alright overnight then we might be able to see her tomorrow morning."

Winky said, "I hope she's strong enough to survive the night."

Dobby responded, "She's our daughter, so of course she's a tough little cookie. We'll get to see her before you know it."


End file.
